Brand New Generation
by BaileyandJuliet Sloan-Anderson
Summary: A new generation of glee club members is here and they come with thier own set of problems. With a little support from some old friends they'll take New Directions to new heights. Please Read and Review


_Most people think high school is awesome, but high school is only awesome to the cool jocks. Now don't get me wrong, I played on the McKinley Middle School soccer team but now I'm a Freshman. Even if my brother is Finn Hudson, I'm still the bottom of the high school food chain._

I walked into McKinley, it was the first day of my second week of school. Today was the day that we had Glee Club auditions. I didn't have any friends yet but that was because I hadn't even tried out for soccer yet. So everyone just thought I was a loser. Basically my only shot to have any friends was to be in Glee Club. Even then it wasn't going to exactly bring me up the totem pole much. I was almost to my locker when someone slammed me into a locker. The football player grinned and walked off.

"Learn your place." He sniggered. I groaned. My shoulder did not agree with lockers apparently. I sighed and shifted my backpack. Like I said, high school sucks. I spent all day staring at the clock waiting endlessly for auditions to start. Endlessly waiting. When I got there an annoyingly perky girl greeted me while we were waiting in the auditorium to audition.

"Hey! I'm Kristen Corcoran. You are?" She asked.

"Wait, Corcoran? You're Rachel Berry's sister?" I asked.

"Yep. The first in a long line Broadway stars! I'm going to follow in her footsteps." Kristen said enthusiastically. "But anyways, you didn't tell me your name." She said.

"I'm Kim Hudson." I said.

"No freaking way. Finn's brother?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then we're going to be sisters in law soon! I cannot believe our siblings are getting married and we haven't even met each other until now." Kristen said. Mr. Schue came in.

"Alright guys. We don't have a lot time to do this because I have to go home and cook dinner for my pregnant wife so I'm going to do pair auditions. Part of Glee Club is being able to know what to do when life throws you a curveball. You have five minutes to get a duet together." He said and left the auditorium. I looked at Kristen.

"Let's do this." I said. Kristen nodded.

"What song?" She asked.

"Well, I personally think that you need to show your Corcoran power. So I was thinking we need to do Defying Gravity like our siblings before us." I said taking charge of the situation. Kristen grinned.

"Heck yeah." She said and gave me a high five. Kristen and I spent the next five minutes putting the song arrangement together. Mr. Schue came back in.

"Okay, Kristen Corcoran, you and your partner are up." Mr. Schue said. I walked up with Kristen to the stage. I was scared stiff.

"Okay. Who's who?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm Kristen and this is Kim Hudson." Kristen said.

"Okay. And what are you two singing?" He asked.

"Defying Gravity." I said.

"Excellent. Go or it." He said leaning back in his chair. I cleared my throat.

"Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game." I started nervously.

"Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap." Kristen sang with so much confident it nauseated me. Not to mention the fact that she was insanely good.

"It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down!" We sang together.

"I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know!" I sang. Kristen gave me this smile like you're doing amazing. I grinned.

"Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!" She sang. I glanced at Mr. Schue. He was grinning.

"I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you wont bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh!" We sang together. Mr. Schue clapped along with all the old Glee members.

"Kim and Kristen welcome to the New Directions!" He announced happily. Artie and Tina came up and greeted us. They were the only two original members left. By the time everyone had auditioned the club had grown from two members to ten. Me, Kristen, Bronner (who I might add is very cute), Lucas, Trenton, Blayne, Faith, and Natalie. Tina called us the Brand New Generation of New Directions. Now, I had at least a little bit of a social standing. Maybe high school would get better now. Fingers crossed.


End file.
